


孔雀

by teresa6905



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresa6905/pseuds/teresa6905
Summary: 一個關於Peter Burke養的，一隻叫Caffrey的孔雀的小故事十幾年前的舊文，有興趣的人可以進來看一下。
Relationships: Peter Burke/Neal Caffrey
Kudos: 2





	1. 正文

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你已經在其他地方見過這篇文，請不要覺得奇怪。這篇的確是我十幾年前寫的作品。只是我現在已經找不到＋記不起那個網站，又不小心在電腦入面看到這篇文的存檔，所以才決定在這裡再發一次。只是一個可愛的小故事。放心閱讀就可以。至於現在在寫的那篇文，會繼續寫的。謝謝。

FBI裡所有人都知道，Agent Burke家裡養了一隻孔雀。

不是一個孔雀玩偶，不是一個孔雀擺設，更不是一個性格長得像孔雀的人，而是一隻活生生、有羽毛會飛的藍孔雀。

根據飼養者的親自口述，那是在一個月黑風高的晚上，一位不知明人仕把受了傷的牠丟到他家的草坪。

至於為什麼這隻孔雀最終會淪落到成為這個連植物都會枯死，白領小組第一工作狂Agent Burke的寵物？飼養者沒說，孔雀也沒說。

於是，所有人也只是知道Agent Burke家裡出奇地養了一隻孔雀，卻沒有人敢問那隻孔雀是生是死，有沒有感冒了需不需要幫忙照顧牠。反正只是一隻孔雀對吧？既然偉大的上司能解決這麼多白領罪犯，相信一隻孔雀也絕對難不了他，對吧？

對吧？

\-----***-----

「吃早餐了！」Agent Burke一早起來，隨便梳洗完畢後，就為孔雀準備早餐。

早從獸醫那裡回來時他已經聽說過，孔雀基本上是雜食性動物，所以本來他以為只要隨便給他點弄碎了的乾意粉就可以了，大不了再到寵物店買專用飼料，反正用不了多少時間。

但不知道是自己低估了養寵物要花的精力，還是這隻被拋棄的孔雀太過麻煩，幾天之後他就發現，養孔雀根本一點都不容易。

碎意粉不吃，寵物店的專用飼料不吃，連獸醫開出來的專門營養餐單都不吃，硬要他從超市裡把各種各樣最高級的穀物湊齊了，又試了好幾天再調校到適合的配方，這可惡的傢伙才勉強吃幾口。

該死的你要不要試一下餓死的滋味？他心想。

把鋁盆放到地上，藍孔雀才斯然地走過來，展開自己美麗的尾羽對他微笑。

這傢伙肯定又在嘲笑他這個可憐的主人了。嘆了口氣，探員開始準備自己的早餐。

一邊吃早餐，一邊欣賞著孔雀漂亮的羽毛，他再次想起他和這傢伙第一次見面的場景。

那是一個暴風雨的晚上，風打得窗戶哐哐作響，讓本來疲倦的他根本沒辦法好好地睡一覺，於是唯有走到樓下倒一杯牛奶，或者吞下兩顆安眠藥──他並沒有以為那些沒科學根據的東西能真正助他入眠，最多只是心情會平靜一點。無論如何，當他步下樓梯的時候，忽然聽到一陣怪聲，他馬上抄起附近的風衣和手槍想要給闖進來的犯人來個當頭棒喝，但打開大門，卻只發現一隻藍孔雀在門前懊惱地拍打著自己受傷的翅膀。

「我告訴你，你最好乖乖地把這東西吃完，中午我很忙可沒時間回來招呼你。」看到這傢伙還沒吃完鋁盆上食物就想離開，他認真地警告。

老實說他也曾經好奇過這隻孔雀的來歷，洗得乾淨的羽毛，明顯是經過修剪的尾巴，還有那晶瑩剔透的黑眼珠，種種跡象都顯示著牠在沒遇見自己之前一直都被人細心照料著。那為什麼牠會突然在自己的門口出現？重點是，為什麼當時的自己又會無故為牠療傷？看到孔雀再一次無視他的命令離開鋁盆，他又嘆了口氣。

吃完早餐，又把自己的碗放進洗碗碟機，他終於能好好在鏡子前面審視自己的衣著。雖然說作為一個FBI，衣著要求自然沒那些大公司裡的行政總裁、部門經理這樣講究，但他還是會要求自己每天必需穿著整齊。

「我說，這裡沒有雌鳥，你就不要整天在發情了。」從鏡子裡偷看到孔雀又在自己後面展示自己的尾羽，他無奈地說。

獸醫明明說過孔雀繁殖期是六月至八月，自己家裡也不是特別暖什麼的，為什麼這傢伙卻像是一台小型發電機般，整天搖著自己的尾巴？

但孔雀還是沒理會他的話，尾羽在空氣中微微地震動著。

算了，作為FBI裡的工作狂，他如常地無視所有和工作無關的事──反正這是一個連專業人士都解釋不了的問題。

整理好衣著，又在自己身上噴了點古龍水，探員才滿意地拿起公事包準備出門，藍孔雀高舉著尾羽追在他後面，不時往傘架、鞋櫃、大門啄了啄，彷彿想要提醒探員自己的存在。

「好了好了，你今天好美，好了嗎？」他摸摸孔雀的頭，又檢查了扣在牠脖子上的項圈，才含笑出門。

不要小看那看似細小的項圈，那可是探員花了一個月才找得到的全球定位系統項圈。顯現地這隻在門前撿回來的孔雀不只是一個王公貴族，還是一個愛到處亂跑的王公貴族。

傷好了第一天就沒了雀影，本來他也打算就這樣算了，偏偏傍晚時份忽然有人來敲門，說他找到他家的孔雀。腦袋還在疑惑之際就見到一隻藍色生物飛快地衝進來，毫不客氣地霸佔了自己的沙發，然後第二天，第三天日日如是，他才狠下心腸買這項圈的。

既然決定留在這裡就得遵守這裡的規矩，探員是這樣想的。

項圈設定的範圍是這間屋子之內，畢竟自己的工作時間較長，晚上回來累得沒辦法帶牠出去，所以只好讓牠自己在家裡鑽。

話雖如此，這傢伙也不是天天都聽話。

「不准離開這房子，知道了嗎？」他用力地按一下孔雀的頭，語重心長地說。

孔雀就這樣站在門前看著探員出門。

\-----***-----

對一般人來說，FBI從來都不是一份輕鬆的工作，要捉賊、處理文件、還有一大堆的規條要守，不像罪犯一樣可以無視所有事情。但對於生活嚴謹的Agent Burke來說，FBI卻正好是一份適合他的工作，因為他能在不犯法的同時，靈活運用自己的智慧和多餘的體力去追捕和他有相同能力的人。

除了現在。

「哦該死的！」在一個有關罪犯行蹤的會議途中，探員的電話忽然響了，而這只能代表一件事：他家孔雀又不聽話了。開會的時候他都把電話調成震動模式，所以不可能是宣傳電話。

「抱歉。」他只好站起來一臉抱歉地對著他上司，「我家裡有點急事，可以現在請假嗎？」

他的上司和下屬們只投他一個驚訝的眼神，就一致地低下頭來繼續研究案子，彷彿他從來未曾存在過。

該死的你最好有個極好的理由！探員一邊收拾個人物品一邊暴躁地想。

依著項圈的指示，探員開車來到兩街之遠的一棟樓房，該死的孔雀逃跑就算了還要逃那麼遠，有本事就不要回來！

敲了門，探員緊盯著手上的全球定位系統，如果那隻孔雀還敢逃跑他馬上就把牠帶去人道毀滅！

「你好。」一個年約四十歲的女人前來開門。

「小姐你好。」探員盡量有禮貌地開口，他敢肯定那隻孔雀一定是自己走過來的，這傢伙對女性從來都沒抵抗力。奇跡地是從來沒有一位女性，由三歲到八十歲都沒拒絕過牠，看來牠的尾羽還是有點作用，只不過對象不是雌鳥。「我的孔雀好像跑到你家了，不知道你介不介意把牠還我？」

「喔。」女人的樣子似乎有點驚訝，但她很快就回復幽雅的樣子，「的確是有這麼一回事。我看牠脖子上帶著項圈，就在想牠或者是誰家的寵物。請放心，我現在就抱牠出來。」她轉身走進房子。

不過幾秒鐘時間，一隻展示著漂亮尾羽的藍孔雀就大搖大擺地從屋子裡走出來。

「謝謝。」探員向著女人微笑，然後就面無表情地跟著孔雀離開。

孔雀走到探員的車旁邊，一臉不滿地朝車門啄了啄，像是埋怨探員怎麼這麼久都不給牠開門。

但探員卻似乎不打算這樣做。他只是走到駕駛座的門前，用力地打開自己的門，孔雀於是連忙從駕駛座鑽到副駕駛座，坐穩後還不忘向探員展示自己的尾羽。

探員嚴肅地看了孔雀一眼，然後不情願地伸手幫牠扣好安全帶。孔雀高傲地輕拍自己的翅膀，像是在感謝探員的幫忙。

一人一雀最後沉默地回到探員的家。探員一打開門，孔雀就連忙衝進去，到客廳的正中央再次展開自己的尾羽對著探員微笑。

但探員的怒氣仍在烘烘地燃燒著，他們本來已經要討論到要設個怎麼樣的局來把犯人拿下，如果一切順利的話兩星期後那傢伙就會被關在紐約市郊一個高設防監獄，但偏偏因為一隻孔雀，所有事都要推遲了。他在廚房裡煮意粉，完全無視房門外的孔雀拖著自己的尾羽在外面啄了又啄。

最後孔雀似乎終於發現探員真的在生氣，因此牠放棄了吸引探員的行動。牠默默地收起自己的尾羽，走到牠專用的鋁盆前面，啄食著早上還沒有吃完的早餐。

探員煮完意粉出來，看到乖巧的孔雀，無奈地嘆了口氣。其實他心裡明白，牠只是用一個較極端的手法讓他放下工作而已，而且剛才正好也是自己該放工的時候。但既然世上沒有會定時工作的罪犯，那又怎會有定時工作的探員？不過一隻鳥卻永遠不可能明白……他拍拍孔雀的頭，彷彿在告訴牠自己已經原諒牠了。

孔雀於是再次展開自己的尾羽，惹得探員一陣失笑。

吃過飯，洗過碗，沖過身，探員把電視扭到棒球頻道重溫星期日一場自己因為工作而漏掉的球賽，孔雀仍在自己的鋁盆裡奮鬥，看來探員又一次在盆子裡倒太多的穀物。

正當比賽進行到最緊張的階段，一個由探員所支持的球隊的打擊手正要揮棒打出全壘打時，一陣彩色的羽毛卻在電視機面前掠過，遮擋了球員的動作。

「該死的Caffery！不是跟你說了不可以在電視機面前發情嗎？！」探員可惜地大叫。

但孔雀卻沒理會探員的警告，自顧自向探員展示著自己的尾羽和笑容。

「過來！」探員向孔雀招招手，又從茶几下面拿出工具替孔雀整理羽毛。

孔雀在探員的懷裡享受著探員的服侍，又不時扭動身子嘗試引起探員的注意，最終一場球賽就這樣糊里糊塗地結束了。

「睡吧。」把電燈和電視都關上後，探員把孔雀抱到床上，又為牠蓋上被子，最後吻住牠藍色的雀冠。

～完～


	2. (比正文還要長的) 番外

凌晨四時三十分，正好是所有人睡得最熟的時期。樹葉隨著微風輕輕搖晃，散播著醉人的睡眠因子，街上只有零星的幾個晨跑人士，偶爾的一輛車子路過，已是當中最吵鬧的風景。

而正正就在這個時候，一個人影靜悄悄地，溜進了Agent Burke的屋子。

他靈巧地用撬門工具破解了門鎖，進門後的一舉一動都彷彿經過計算，以免發出更大的聲響。他把輕便的背包慢慢地放在沙發上，關上門，又靜悄悄地走到樓上。

一扇半掩的門引起了他的注意，他把身子盡量貼近牆壁，避開從房間裡射進來的、逐漸明亮的陽光，一陣沉穩的呼吸聲傳進他的耳朵，他深深地吸了一口氣，勇敢地打開了那扇半掩的門。

床上的的背影對他而言既熟悉又陌生，印象中的滿頭黑髮現今已開始冒出一條條的銀絲。即使隔著棉被也能感受到那健壯的胸膛仍然像昔日般厚實，可以保護自己免受任何人的傷害。他一步一步地向著那背影走過去，發現從不害怕任何事的自己的雙腳竟在微微的抖動著。

當朝思暮想的場景真的出現在現實，他卻開始懷疑事情的真實性。右手顫顫驚驚地向那背影伸出，直到感受到棉被下面溫暖的雙手，心中的不安定才一掃而空。

然後，全身的氣力彷彿一下子被抽空，他跌下來，倒在那背影的旁邊。

\-----***-----

翌日起來後，Agent Burke突然發現自家的廚房裡來了個不速之客。

「Peter，你起來了？快過來吃早餐，人家今天做了奄列喔。」那個他曾經捉住，但又在刑期屆滿時毫不留情地離他而去的人現今卻穿著自己的圍裙，在自己的廚房悠閒地做著早餐。

老天你叫他該怎麼回應？Agent Burke不知所措地想。

但那個人卻一於少理。他把剛做好的奄列放在那些自己從來不用的精緻盤子上，又把那盤子放在明顯經過悉心整理的餐桌上，再把咖啡壺從咖啡機上拿下來，為兩人倒了杯熱騰騰的咖啡，動作一氣呵成。

「怎麼了，Peter？快過來坐啊，難得人家特地早起給你煮早餐，你就賞給面子吧。」他脫下圍裙，回復一身名牌T裇牛仔褲的帥氣模樣坐在自己位子上，「還有，我得提醒你，每天都吃即食意粉對身體不好啊！這樣吧，反正我今天有空，我來做一頓好吃的晚飯給你吃。」他說。

但Peter 仍然茫然地站在同一位置上。

直到一聲清脆的鳥鳴聲在他腳邊響起，他才猛然回過神來，那熟悉的藍色身影似乎對仍然空蕩蕩的鋁盤心懷不滿，所以把那盤子啄得鐙鐙作響。

「來了來了，你這隻麻煩的東西。」Peter 無奈地搖頭，然後從地上撿起鋁盤。

本來坐在餐桌附近的Neal於是皺了皺眉頭，跟著探員走到廚房。

「那隻孔雀是什麼時候開始養的？」他撐起笑容，跟著Peter在廚房裡走來走去。

「大概三年前吧。」Peter答。

「牠的羽毛生長得好美喔，你一定花了很多心思。」Neal又說。

實在很難想像像Peter 這樣的工作狂會花時間照顧寵物的樣子。他想。

「還好，牠一直都是這個樣子。」忙完孔雀的早餐，Peter 終於有時間面對面和Neal講話了，「你什麼時候回來的？」他把鋁盤放到地上，把自己的臉轉向Neal，溫柔地問。

「今天早上。」Neal笑著答，雙手自動自覺地纏上Peter 的腰，「你睡得好沉，害我都不忍心叫醒你。」他在他的臉上啵了個。

那你什麼時候走？Peter 忍住了這句說話沒說出口，相反，他牽住Neal的手走到餐桌，坐下來和他一起吃早餐。

「沒其他的要問我了嗎？」Neal笑著問Peter，「例如說這幾年我跑到哪裡，做過什麼了不起的事之類。」

「那些事我問了你會說嗎？」Peter反問他。FBI和嫌疑犯這層關係一直都是兩人之間心中的芥蒂，而Neal正正就是因為這個原因而逃走的。

「視乎情況，你會給我豁免權嗎？」Neal邊吃早餐邊問。

「除非你有合理的理由。」Peter苦笑。只是他倆都知道，兩人對「合理理由」的認知存在很多的分歧。

「那就算了。」Neal埋首在他的早餐上，一抹失望的表情在他臉上一閃而過。

正在兩人沉默的瞬間，又一聲敲擊聲打破了兩人的尷尬，原來又是孔雀開始感到無聊了，所以牠展開了自己漂亮的尾羽，向主人和新來的朋友炫耀。

「你今天也很美，Caffery。」Peter如常地摸了摸孔雀的頭。

Caffery？Neal的眉頭擰在一起。這是巧合還是有意？他思索著。現在的他對五年沒見的Peter Burke的認識還是很淺呢。

\-----***-----

吃完早餐後，Peter 就如常出門工作了，剩下Neal一個人留在家裡面對四面牆壁和一隻惱人的孔雀。

「讓開，那是我的座位。」反正一個人在家百無了賴，Neal決定隨便在架子上找本書過日子，卻發現沙發上最舒服的位置已被一隻藍色生物霸佔了。

「I said L.E.A.V.E.」他用最慢的速度再向孔雀說一次，但孔雀仍未有離開的打算，甚至連翅膀都沒動一下。

無可奈何之下，Neal決定不跟這隻孔雀計較，反正只是家禽又怎會聽明白人話呢？於是他走向沙發的另一頭，打開書本，準備享受一個美好的早晨。

但書才翻不到兩頁，旁邊那隻東西又來打擾他了。明明不是發情期，但這隻孔雀卻忽然展開自己的尾羽，雄糾糾地震動著。

「你搞什麼鬼！」尾羽不但入侵Neal的領域，還不小心戳到他的眼睛，害他淚水猛流。

所以這次他決定不再忍耐，伸出自己的長腿，用力往孔雀的身子伸，同時用手撥開在自己面前的羽毛。

在感受到壓力的同時，孔雀也不甘示弱，用自己強而有力的啄子往Neal腳上招呼。

幾回攻守之下，最終卻是Neal的腳被啄到了。

「該死的！」痛楚讓Neal收回腳丫子，他掩住自己的傷口，一臉不憤地看住對面那個囂張的勝利者。

這隻沒腦子的畜牲，我才懶得跟你打呢！他在心裡想，之後一拐一拐走到飯廳，尋找醫藥箱。

而就是這樣，真孔雀和假孔雀的樑子就定下來了。

\-----***-----

午飯時間，正當Neal打算出門找間出名的餐廳好好享受一頓美味的午餐時，一聲突兀的開門聲卻中止了自己的腳步。

「Peter！你怎麼回來了？」但見Peter 緊張從門外衝進來，Neal驚喜地衝上前迎接，「局裡沒事做嗎？不如我們一起出去......」但他話也沒說完，本來想要纏上Peter的手就被推開了。

「Caffery？Caffery！你跑去哪了？」Peter 一臉擔心地喊。

「Caffery 是指那隻藍孔雀嗎？幾個小時前我看牠還在沙發上的。」完全沒想到Peter這麼早回來的原因就是為了一隻小小的畜牲，還為了那隻畜牲推開自己，Neal不高興地撅地嘴巴。

他難得回來，為什麼Peter 卻對他愛理不理的，反而對那隻該死的孔雀這麼關心？我是他的情人耶！那孔雀算什麼東西？

但Peter 卻完全沒有察覺Neal的表情，一個勁兒的跟著自己手上的GPS走上樓，終於在一個狹隙找到自己一直擔心的寵物。

「老天爺，你怎麼跑到這裡來？」他小心地把孔雀從狹隙中抱出來，而Neal只是在一旁看著他們倆，心裡越來越不是味兒。

居居一隻畜牲，不過是困在一個地方出不了來而已，憑什麼要Peter 特地回家救牠！自己自救不就好了！看到Peter一邊仔細地檢查孔雀身上的傷痕，一邊在孔雀耳邊說著溫柔的話，Neal內心的不滿就越升越高。

自己以前受傷的時候，Peter也沒有這樣對過自己呢！

「Peter，牠沒事啦！我們可以出去吃飯了沒？」終於，Neal的怒氣升到最高點，並隨著Peter正要吻上孔雀的嘴爆發了。

反正都回來了，不如就一起吃個午餐吧！兩人亦正好可以乘這個時候叙叙舊。他打著如意算盤。

哪知道當Peter的臉一轉過來，那些剛才對著孔雀的溫柔和寵溺的表情卻一掃而空，他露出歉意的表情，語氣透露出令Neal難以致信的客氣：「抱歉，局裡還有一些事等著我處理，恐怕今晚不能和你吃飯。」

接著，他放下孔雀，和Neal擦身而過。

\-----***-----

沒了Peter的夜晚，Neal也沒心情煮那些他擅長的菜式，於是簡單地煮了些意粉，又隨便開了瓶紅酒了事。

算了啦，反正Peter 從以前起就是工作狂嘛，不能回來吃晚飯也是正常的。他有一下沒一下撥弄著面前的意粉，意興闌珊地按著電視遙控器。

然後，幾聲清翠的敲打聲傳入他的耳朵，他生氣地回頭，見到那隻該死的孔雀一臉無辜地展示著自己的尾羽。

空肚子了一整天，現在餓了吧？他得意地在孔雀面前搖一搖自己的意粉，有本事就自己煮啊！不煮就沒得吃。他又在牠面前用叉子捲起一小攝意粉送到嘴裡，忽然覺得這些即食意粉的味道也沒他想像中壞。

特別是當他眼前的畜牲連意粉都沒得吃的時候。他又捲起意粉。

但是，快樂的心情不到兩秒又冷卻下來，因為自己的情人，Peter竟然會為了一隻孔雀的安危而特地跑回家；但相反，自己可是在早上就跟他講了，他卻要推掉這難得的約會。想著想著，就連面前的意粉也變得可惡起來了。

人家可是特地從西班牙坐夜機飛回來見他一面的！他狠狠地咬著意粉。

接著，在他吃完意粉，洗完碗，沖過澡，準備上床睡覺那一刻，他期待已久的門終於打開了。

「我回來了。」Peter在門口大叫，一邊脫掉大衣。

「你回來了？」壓抑著激動的心情，Neal故作平靜地說，「吃飯了沒？櫃子還有一包意粉啊。」

但不知道為什麼Neal卻覺得Peter好像覺得有點驚奇似的，但見他掛好大衣，溫柔地對Neal說：「不用了，我在局裡吃過了。」然後摸摸身旁孔雀的頭。

「喔。」Neal壓著心裡的失落走上階梯，「那我去睡了。」他轉身，Peter卻叫住他。

「你今晚要睡哪兒？」他的語氣聽起來有點急切。

「就你睡房啊，那張是雙人床不是嗎？」Neal奇怪地問。

「不，」Peter尷尬地開口，「只是Caffery一向習慣和我一起睡的，如果不介意的話，你可不可以睡旁邊一點？」

由於熟悉孔雀的性子，Peter一向都是遷就著孔雀的位子來睡，不過因為是雙人床所以一切都還好，只是如果忽然多了一個人的話......

那隻畜牲還跟Peter一起睡？！Neal心裡警聲大作，但為了表示自己是個懂大體的成年人，他還是勉強吞下一口氣，平靜地開口：「可以啊，我對床的要求不高的。」

除了Peter身邊的位子以外其他的他都可以讓出來。他步上階梯。

「如果真的太擠你也可以睡客房，」Peter 在他身後大聲補充道，「床單和被褥都是新的，就跟......」Neal的身影在轉角處消失了，所以他聽不到最後那句，「你走的時候一模一樣。」他苦笑，像是認命似的到廚房為孔雀準備晚餐。

\-----***-----

兩人一雀的床擠爆了！翌日，Neal頂著一雙熊貓眼走下樓。

本來嘛，他以為既然Peter知道自己會在他的床上睡了，那多多少少都為自己空出一點位置來吧？而且啊，他還故意佔到差不多床的一半，那就應該已經暗示了Peter最好、最好哦，把那最不應該睡床的傢伙趕下床吧？但是──

他沒有！他居然沒有！他居然沒有要把那該死的畜牲趕下床的意思，反而睡到半夜的時候，自己還差點兒還被Peter的背脊給頂下床了！那算什麼意思？自己連一隻孔雀也不如嗎？

夠了！他受夠了！他真的受夠了！無緣無故地養一隻孔雀就算了，把孔雀的名字改成他的姓也算了，工作太忙沒空和自己吃晚飯也‧算‧了！怎麼可能還要和那隻孔雀共床？你告訴我這世界上除了那些老到走不動的老人家會這樣做之外誰會？誰會！但Peter還不到四十歲！老天爺！

他拿著Peter家的備用牙刷，刷牙都快刷出血來了。

而且啊，認真算來，那隻孔雀最多最多最多，都只不過是我的替身嘛，離開五年是有點久我承認，Peter會寂寞所以買隻性格和我有點像的寵物來陪自己都是在所難免，但拜託，現在正主都回來了，Peter就不用再摟住那隻替身不放了！

他用家裡的毛巾胡亂地擦一下臉。

可惡！那隻畜牲憑什麼比他囂張，他才是這個家的主人好不好！老虎不發火你把我當病貓不成？我可是Peter追了六年才好不容易追到手的藝術大盜！你這隻畜牲等著瞧，我一定要你知道誰才是家裡的老大！

他用力丟落毛巾，臉上盡是認真的表情。

\-----***-----

第一步：讓戀人回味以往的美好時光

「Neal，起床吃早餐了！」Peter 拿著鑊鏟在樓下大叫。

「來了！」Neal在樓上回叫，接著，一個風流倜儻、風度翩翩的男子就從樓上走下來。

就連本來想走回廚房繼續做早餐的Peter，都不自覺停下腳步。

「Neal，你怎麼......」

「怎麼樣？好不好看？」穿著一身經典的七十年代rat-pack套裝，Neal自信地笑了。

「好看，只是......」Peter 難以致信地搖搖頭，「你很久沒這樣穿了。」

自從五年前的歡送會，他們齊集在June家裡辦的，那是他最後一次看到Neal穿rat-pack的模樣。

「這是June臨走的時候送給我的。」Neal無聊地玩著帽子，「雖然她說過我可以拿走衣櫃裡的所有衣服啦，不過為了旅行方便最終我只拿走了這一套。因為，」他迅速移動身體到Peter 跟前，鼻息緊貼著他的，「這是我和Peter成為拍擋之後第一次穿的衣服嘛。」他貼住他的身體，手指在他胸前不規則地行走。

「咳。」Peter 後退一步以爭取一點空氣，臉上卻冒出掩不住的粉紅色，「對嗎？那你今天有什麼打算？美術館還是博物館？」印象中，他倆以前的約會地點除了紐約裡大大小小特式餐廳以外都離不開這兩處，因為Neal認為既然是約會那去一點熱鬧的地方根本就是浪費時間。

『人又多空氣又不好，就連談天都要大叫那多不好啊！』那是他的原話。

Neal露出一個得逞的笑容，看來第一步實行得還不錯嘛，接著第二步，接招囉！

第二步：創造新的動人回憶

「都可以啊，聽說現代藝術博物館正好有好個新展覽啊，當然現在對我來說所有紐約的展示都是新展覽啦。」他站在原地整理領帶，位置正好讓Peter 看到自己最帥的三七面。

「那你現在就要去了嗎？還是你要吃早餐？」Peter覺得他都快要停止呼吸了，那個全世界最聰明絕頂的騙子，穿著那身彷彿在向世人炫耀他的能耐的西裝，帶上那頂近乎囂張的帽子，卻一切又顯得該死的合適。該死的怎麼這世上就有這種這麼迷人的騙子呢？

「當然要吃早餐，博物館開十點半耶！」Neal說。

而且，就算他肚子根本不餓，他也不會讓那隻孔雀享有和Peter獨處的機會好不好？正如他所說，正主回來了，替身閃一邊去！

「那你先去坐好，早餐很快就好了。」Peter 像是逃難一樣跑到廚房。

在Neal高興地搖著雙腿坐在餐桌後面看著在Peter廚房裡忙碌的背影時，那隻昨晚把Neal弄得一晚無眠的傢伙終於斯然地走下樓。

「早晨，Caffery。昨晚睡得好嗎？」孔雀在廚房外叫了一聲，Peter馬上溫柔地轉頭。

「我睡得不好。」Neal在外面裝模作樣地大叫，直至Peter一臉狐疑地望住他，他才假笑地回應一句：「不好意思，我以為你在叫我了。下次可以直接叫Neal哦，都這麼熟了還叫Caffery多生疏啊。」

但Peter 只是皺一下眉，就繼續和孔雀講話了。

「你先在外面等著，我煎完這隻蛋再來準備你的早餐。」他摸一摸Caffery的頭。

而孔雀就像是聽明白他的話一樣，自行走到吃飯的位置等著。

做作！Neal在心裡不屑地說了一句。

接著，等Peter 擺好兩人一雀的早餐，又為自己沖了壺上好的咖啡後，Neal再次展開甜死人不償命的笑容。

「Peter，啊～」他叉起一小塊培根，遞到Peter嘴邊。

但只是一臉驚恐地看著他，像是他幹了什麼奇怪的事一般。

「啊～」Neal把培根遞前一點，Peter 終於還是忍住疑惑把培根吃下去。

「這才對嘛。」Neal笑了，「培根很好吃啊，Peter要多吃一點。」他又為自己切了一點放進口裡。

但Peter 卻覺得自己只是嘴嚼著一團迷霧。

哪知道又吃了一會兒後，Neal又有新花樣了。

「Peter，你午飯時間有沒有空？」他邊吃早餐邊問。

「應該有，怎麼了？」Peter答，他記得這幾天都是在處理一個電話行騙的案子，沒追逐，只有源源不絕的文件和檔案。

「聽說十四街附近開了一間新的法國餐廳，我們今天下午去嘗嘗好不好？」Neal問。

作為前FBI顧問的他，理所當然知道調查局和十四街有多近。

「我挪一挪時間。」對於昨晚不能回家陪Neal吃飯，Peter也是有點內疚的。

「那我一點鐘到局裡找你。」Neal馬上說。反正他是不可能再讓昨晚的事發生。

「好。」Peter答，心裡卻想著無論如何都不可以讓Neal過來，否則局裡的證物就會不安全。

吃完早餐，Peter就換裝準備出發了，在臨走之前，他如常地檢查了Caffery的項圈，然後在起身時意外地收到一個吻。

「再見，一路好走。」Neal笑著說。

「再見。」Peter 尷尬地回答，然後拿著公事包出門。

\-----***-----

站在窗口看著Peter的車子慢慢遠去然後消失，Neal馬上換了一副嘴臉對著身旁一臉無辜的孔雀。

「好了，現在該來對付你了。」Neal叉著腰說。

難得Peter今天終於要和自己吃午飯，他絕對不允許有任何人、或者動物或者其他一切，來阻礙他的計劃。他從櫃子裡拿出一條粗大的繩子，揪住孔雀的項圈從後門走出去。

「啊～啊～啊～啊～」由於脖子受到壓迫影響呼吸，孔雀痛苦地大叫起來，但Neal卻一於少理。

居居一隻畜牲，憑什麼要求這麼多！他繼續向前。

終於，一人一雀在後院一棵蘋果樹下停下來，Neal用力地搖一搖樹幹，確定它無論刮風下雨都不會倒後就把繩子的一頭穿過孔雀的項圈，打個死結，又把另一頭綁在粗大的樹幹上。

第三步：清除道上一切障礙物

確定兩邊的結無論怎麼拉怎麼扯也扯不斷後，Neal才斯然走進房子裡把孔雀的鋁盤拿出來放在孔雀面前。畢竟這是Peter的雀，讓牠餓著的話Peter會不高興的，而且要是項圈上那些量度生命數值的東西不小心又響了，到時候兩人又要跑回來不就壞事了嗎？

「我告訴你，」放下鋁盤，Neal蹲下來對孔雀訓話，「要是你這幾個小時能夠乖乖留在這裡不逃走的話，我和Peter吃完午餐之後就會回來給你鬆綁了。但是，要是你不乖的話，到時候Peter要怎麼教訓你我可不管哦！」

從今天早上Peter被他迷惑得失了魂的表情看來，他敢肯定Peter絕對不會讓其他東西來打擾今天兩人的午餐約會的。

於是他踏著輕快的步子走回飯廳，準備好好享受Peter特地為自己預備的早餐，滿腦子想著待會兒和Peter的午餐約會。絲毫沒留意到後面的孔雀，用牠一雙清澈的黑眼睛，沉默但認真地看著他。

\-----***-----

下午一點，Peter和Neal準時進入十四街的那間法國餐廳。

「Peter，我告訴你哦，我昨天上網查過，聽說這裡的三文魚頭和鵝肝都很出名的，而且午餐的價錢還是晚餐的一半！我看我們今天不如先各來一個，再加兩個頭盤、兩個甜點，兩杯飲品就差不多了。Peter想喝什麼紅酒？波爾多今年的風評還不錯哦，當然啦要喝細膩的話還是勃良第比較好......」一坐下，Neal就說個不停。

「Neal，Neal！」Peter不自在地挪一下坐姿，拉扯著自己的領帶，好不容易才讓Neal的注意力從餐牌上移過來，「你知道我對法國餐沒什麼認識，不如你決定？」

Neal只是體貼地笑了，雖然五年沒見，Peter果然還是他認識的Peter啊！一樣還是這麼拘謹。「沒問題，我來就好。Peter做了一個早上工作也很累吧？」他招來侍應，把餐點都叫了。

「麻煩再給我兩杯水。」看到侍應點完餐準備走了，Peter連忙叫住他。

匆忙地喝下一整杯水，Peter的緊張的心情總算定下來。誰會想到那個看似普通的電話行騙案會無端地連上一宗現代藝術博物館的失竊案，害今天全組人都忙得焦頭爛額？弄得他好不容易才能走出來吃午飯。他又喝下一杯水。

「慢慢喝，別嗆到。」Neal微笑著對他說。

「嗯。」Peter這想起對面還有一個人，喝水的速度就慢下來。

雖然過了五年，他卻依然沒忘記Neal在約會時和他說過的每一句話，還有他指導過自己，要怎樣成為一個紳士之類的行為。

「要再來一杯嗎？我可以幫你叫侍應......」Neal伸手就想叫人過來，但Peter捉住Neal的手，阻止了Neal的行為，「不需要了，難得你回來，我們還是把時間快在更有意義的事上面吧。」他深情地看著Neal。

「好。」Neal微笑著。

午餐於是在愉快的氣氛下安然渡過，Peter向Neal說了些他在這幾年來捉到的、幾個特別有趣、特別有挑戰性的犯人；而Neal則向他炫耀著他在這五年去過的、世界各個美麗城市的景色。兩人都很有默契地沒去打探在Peter桌上堆積的案件當中，有多少份是跟Neal有關的；又或者是在Neal到過的美麗城市裡，有多少個他不小心拿了些紀念品。沒有，兩人都十分小心地在那幼細的綱索上走，沒有人跌下去。

「所以，」Neal叉了一小塊鵝肝送入口，又喝了紅酒，「這五年你完全沒離開過紐約？」

老實說他有些驚訝，畢竟以前他倆最喜歡討論的話題就是外國城市那些特別的風景，所以他以為Peter最低程度也會去一下旅行之類。

「感恩節和復活節時我有回鄉看看我爸媽，」Peter笨拙地用刀叉處理三文魚頭，「但我已經很久沒出國。」

「Wow，即是說你最後一次出國是六年前。」他指的是Peter到佛得角捉他的那一次。

「那次旅行還蠻愉快的。」Peter被回憶逗笑了。

「哦是嗎？」Neal睜大眼睛瞪著他，「你的意思是除了我被捉然後你還要扮成一個調酒師來救我這些事嗎？因為我一點都不覺得那些經歷愉快。」他又切了一片鵝肝下來。

「我穿起那套衣服時還挺帥氣的。」Peter自信地說。

「你是。」Neal露出一個迷人的微笑。

但是，正當Neal以為這個午餐約會能夠有一個完美的結束時，他就真的小看了家裡某隻畜牲的能耐。

「哦！」看著手機傳來的嗶嗶聲，Peter發出一聲惱人的叫聲。

「局裡的人叫你回去了嗎？」Neal問。

雖然就這樣結束有點可惜，但他明白如果對手是Peter的工作的話，那他十之八九會輸。

「什麼？不是。」Peter答。如果是局裡的人叫他回去他也沒那那麼不情願，畢竟那是為了社會在做事，但現在......「對不起，我想我要先走了，錢我放這。」他用餐巾抹一下嘴，拿起銀包就要掏錢。

Neal於是連忙捉住他的手說：「錢我給也行，但你真的要現在就走嗎？我們連甜品都還沒吃呢！」他誠懇地看著他。

「對不起，但Caffery看來又離家出走了，我得趕快去捉住牠，不然讓項圈離開家裡一百米就會失效。」Peter拿開Neal的手，又想從銀包掏錢。

離家出走？Neal皺眉，他今天早上才把牠綁在樹上哪有這麼容易就離家出走？「這個你放心啦，我早上出門的時候才看到那傢伙在沙發上睡得不亦樂乎呢，我們還是先吃完甜品再回家......」但他話都還沒說完，Peter就一個箭步衝了出去。

該死的！Neal於是連忙叫侍應結帳然後一股腦的跟在後頭。

\-----***-----

依著手機上的座標，Peter和Neal很快就找到了Caffery的所在地。

但是，Neal發現Peter一看到面前的公寓，就無奈地嘆了口氣。

「怎麼了，Peter？我們快進去把孔雀要回來啊。」坐在副駕駛座的Neal說。依他看來，為了一隻孔雀匆匆忙忙地結束了兩人的約會已經很不值得，要是還要在這事情上快時間的話就更不值。

「不，只是......」Peter有點尷尬的樣子增添了Neal的疑心，於是他主動走下車，準備把孔雀要回來。

「好啦，這種事究竟要快多少時間啊？」他邊走邊說，Peter於是也只好陪他一起走上前。

幾聲門鈴以後，一個女人走過來開門了，但見Neal掛上自己最職業的笑容，正準備開口要回孔雀時，那個女人卻熱情地和Peter打招呼：「Peter，很久沒見了！又來找Caffery了嗎？請進請進，牠正在廚房吃飯呢。」

Peter？Neal狐疑地看著Peter。

Peter於是輕輕地撥開Neal，不好意思地跟著女人走進去，Neal聽到女人對Peter的稱謂後當然更是自行脫鞋就走進去，他才不管女主人是不是同意呢！

兩男一女來到廚房，馬上就看到一隻藍色生物對著一個膠盆埋頭苦幹，牠的項圈上的紅燈閃得光亮，表示著牠是一隻離家出走的寵物，但孔雀卻毫不動搖地對於盆子猛啄，彷彿頸上的紅燈只是裝飾一樣。

「你看到了。牠很乖地在吃著穀物呢，對吧，Caffery？」女人走進廚房輕輕地揉著孔雀的頭，而孔雀剛乖巧地回她一習漂亮的羽毛。

「不好意思又打擾你了。」深知Caffery發情期的Peter，對著女人客氣地說。

「不打擾。」女人站起來面對Peter，「Caffery很乖很可愛啊，而且這麼漂亮的藍孔雀我還真少見呢，你把牠打理得真好。」

「你誇獎了，」Peter笑，「喜歡打扮的牠不是我。」

「但洗澡整理羽毛之類還是由你負責吧？牠今早過來的時候我還看到有繩子圈在牠的項圈裡呢，怎麼了，牠又不乖所以你罰牠嗎？」女人奇怪地問。

「可能是又掉到花叢之類吧？」對著這隻愛亂跑的皇家貴族Peter可是從牠身上看過世上所有奇怪的東西。

「其實你工作這麼忙，如果有需要就隨時把牠帶過來就好了，我來幫你照顧牠好了。免得牠午飯的時候總餓著。」

眼看著女人和Peter就這樣有一句沒一句地聊著天，中間的孔雀還時不時搭話的這種和諧畫面，站在一旁的Neal的頭頂卻快要冒煙了。

這女人究竟是誰？為什麼她會和Peter這麼親密？還有什麼孔雀很乖很可愛？什麼你打理得很好？什麼我幫你照顧孔雀？我說你根本就是對Peter有意思而不是那隻該死的畜牲吧！幫Peter照顧那傢伙是想找機會和Peter見面吧！然後就看戲吃飯唱歌一直滾到床上去？我才不讓你這麼做呢！

「就算Peter工作真的很忙他還有我啊！」Neal插話了，他伸出右手，想要表示友好，「你好，Neal Caffery，Peter的『情人』。你是......」

「Jenna Saunders，你可以說我是Peter的朋友吧？」女人用眼神詢問著Peter，同時握著Neal的手。

朋友？Neal也掃了Peter一眼，看到他不好意思地點頭。看來是關係很淺的朋友呢，那就不用擔心Peter了，只要把這女的趕走就好。

「是嗎？不好意思我剛才這麼無禮，因為Peter很少提起你，所以我才想確認一下。」Neal微笑。

「沒關係。」聽到這裡女人的笑容明顯地裂了，於是Neal笑得更燦爛。

「Neal，」Peter卻因為Neal的說話皺眉，「別忘記你這五年都不在紐約。」

「但我現在回來了不是嗎？」Neal馬上堵住Peter的嘴，「所以現在就算你沒空，我也可以幫你照顧牠啦！而且牠也挺喜歡我的，對不對？」他學Peter和女人一樣伸手去摸孔雀的頭，但孔雀卻很不給面子地把頭擰開了。

該死的看我回家怎麼教訓你！Neal忍住憤怒的情緒一把抱起孔雀。

孔雀在Neal的懷中奮力掙扎著，還不時發出「啊～啊～」的嚎叫聲，Neal於是用力地把孔雀的翅膀夾到腋下，又用另一隻手按著孔雀的嘴巴，「好啦好啦！」他說，「該回家囉，不然Peter會來不及回FBI的，再見囉。」他抓緊孔雀──那已經不能叫抱著了──先一步走出廚房。

看著孔雀和Neal也走了，旁邊的也只好無奈跟上，但臨走前他卻不忘和女人說：「感謝你的提議，我會回去考慮考慮的。」然後就轉身走了。

聽到這句話的女人，終於重新地掛起笑容。

\-----***-----

第二天，被孔雀打亂計劃的Neal再次在刷牙時狠狠地盯著自己的倦容，心裡詛咒著那孔雀千萬次。

該死的該死的該死的該死的！牙齒都快要被刷出血來，他用力握緊刷柄，強迫自己放鬆下來，但一想起昨天Peter和那隻畜牲的嘴臉，手上的刷柄又快要被他握出裂痕。

該死的孔雀，人家好好的一場午餐約會你離家出走什麼啊！還跑到一個女的家惹麻煩，你究竟有沒有同情心？他灌了一大口水漱口。

最最最可惡的是，明明逃跑的是孔雀，為什麼回到家的時候卻是我被罵啊！什麼Saunders小姐只是想幫個忙而已，你不要這麼多疑的，你都看不到她快要撲到你身上了是不是？還是你根本就想要她撲上來？把我這個現任情人當死的啊！他用面巾用力地揉自己的臉。

還害人家心有不憤的就這樣糊里糊塗地答應了睡客房，到想起來的時候就是想回去都已經沒位子了！所以這就是你的陰謀是不是，這就是那畜牲的陰謀！用一個女人趕走我然後你和Peter就可以同枕共眠了！該死的該死的該死的！他用力地丟下面巾。

可惡，我可不會就這樣認輸的，我Neal Caffery的人生字典裡可沒有「輸」這個字，反正今天是星期日，我有大把時間跟你耗，就讓你看看我的威力！他拿起旁邊新買的、連Peter都不知道號碼的智能電話，自信地走下樓。

\-----***-----

但是，想不到自己的計劃還沒實行，Peter就已經穿著整齊抱著孔雀出門。

「等等！」Neal連忙衝下樓，「今天可是星期天，你這麼早要到哪裡？」

竟然還帶著那孔雀一起！他本來打算好要和Peter一起去看展覽的！

「抱歉，Neal。」Peter轉過身，仍然沒放下手中的孔雀，但出奇地那孔雀亦沒有像昨天Neal抱牠時那樣扭捏，反而安穩地把自己的爪子收在Peter的懷抱裡，「我今天要帶Caffery去看獸醫，早午餐你可以自己解決嗎？」

反正家裡什麼都有，以Neal的手藝總可以做出兩餐出來吧？

可以是可以啦。Neal在心裡想，「但是今天是最後一天耶，美術館有Andy Warhol的展覽。」他說。

管它是不是最後一天，反正只要那畜牲和Peter獨處在一起就不行！

「那你就自己一個人去吧？」Peter卻沒就此讓步。

記得以前兩人每次看展覽，這傢伙只要一到了展覽場地，都是一副旁若無人的態度，自己出聲的話可能還會被罵呢。

真不知道自己為什麼要留在那裡。Peter在心裡苦笑。

自己一個去？！那怎麼行！Neal在心裡罵到。「我想起來了！Andy Warhol的展覽我前年在雅典看過了，今次不看也行啦。Peter現在就要出去了嗎？等等我，我換件衣服就來。」不給Peter拒絕的時間，他連忙跑上樓，一下子就消失不見了。

Peter只好留在原地，等待著那愛打扮的人走下來。

等待嗎？他撩一下孔雀美麗的鳳冠，孔雀抬頭疑惑地看著他。感覺這好像已經成為了自己一輩子在做的事......

不到十五分鐘時間，Neal就換好了一身休閒服下來。一件鬆身的襯衫襯托出肌肉的線條，外加一套同款的西裝外套和長褲，簡簡單單就已經明亮照人，就算是馬上去參加高級的海邊派對也沒問題。

「可以走了。」他不理會Peter手上的孔雀，強行勾著Peter的手臂就走。

孔雀於是又不甘心地叫了一聲，但Peter已經沒空考慮牠了。

兩人一雀於是從大門走到車上，期間Neal很細心地幫Peter開門、關門，但手臂卻沒一刻離開過Peter。Peter感激地回Neal一個又一個笑容，但手邊的孔雀卻不屑得連個正面都沒有給他。幸好Neal從來都沒在意過牠的心情。

把孔雀交給獸醫，途中當然又少不了一番掙扎。真不明白這傢伙為什麼這麼愛亂跑卻偏偏不愛看獸醫，還是因為那個主治醫生是男的？

「這樣就好了Mr Burke，麻煩你三小時後再來拿回Caffery，到時候我們會給您一份詳細的驗身報告的。」站在醫務室前的護士如此說。

「麻煩你了。」Peter說，然後就轉身和Neal一起走出診所。

「之後我們要到哪兒？」Neal邊走邊問。

沒了孔雀在一邊待著他現在心情好多了。

「你有什麼主意？」Peter反問。

一般來說他這個時候會到健身房運動運動，或者是到商場買一些必需品甚至衣服，接著再到附近的餐廳吃個午餐，就差不多完成一天的行程。只是現在既然Neal在，自己總不好意思只按著自己的意思來吧？

但見他滾一下自己的眼珠子，又眨一下自己長長的睫毛，一個方案最終就完成了。

「我們到商場走走吧！」他挽著Peter的手臂，踏著輕快的步子走了。而他身旁的Peter，只能一如既往地，在旁邊默默地跟著他。

\-----***-----

兩人於是來到了商場，但見Neal在看完商場地圖後就興致勃勃地往某個地方衝，Peter只好在後面無奈地跟著他。都認識十幾年性格還一點都沒變，好像歲月就只有在他一個人面前流逝。

「到了，我們走吧。」Neal站在一間家居用品店面前，咧嘴笑著。

「要買什麼嗎？」Peter問。記憶中眼前這傢伙一輩子裡都沒缺過什麼，做小偷時沒有，就連當顧問時他的錢包都還是滿滿的。

或者有誰在資助他吧？他腦裡中不自覺地浮起一個帶眼鏡的圓臉，說起來都很久沒看到他了。

「嗯。」Neal認真地答。「很重要的東西。」

很重要的東西？Peter有點驚訝，那個什麼都有，什麼都能得到的Neal Caffery，居然還有很重要的東西要在家居用品店買？他提著籃子，好奇地跟著他走。

一個售貨員很快就上前來招呼他們，Neal和她閒談了幾句，那個售貨員就笑得合不攏嘴的，甚至還好心地幫他打折扣，果然Neal Caffery的魅力就是無人能擋，無能匹敵。

「謝謝，事實上我正要為我家的寵物添購一些日用品，不知道你有什麼好提議？」用自己的花言巧語得到折扣後，Neal馬上進入正題。

「那Neal家裡養的是什麼寵物？」售貨員熱心地問。

「孔雀。一隻藍孔雀。」Neal答。

「等等，Neal。」聽到他的話，Peter馬上制止他，「Caffery並沒什麼日用品要買啊！」穀物，清潔液，食物盤......他都已經買齊啦，無謂再浪費一筆費用。

「Peter，」Neal嗔怨地看了他一眼，「你忘了嗎？牠還沒有自己的窩啊！一個真真正正屬於牠自己的、安全的地方，就是因為這樣牠才會胡亂地跑來跑去啦。而且這樣下去很容易染傳染病的，Peter得注意注意。」他的手輕拂過Peter的胸膛。

窩？Peter哭笑不得，這個他也不是沒買過，但是Caffery根本不需要啊！第一次買回來的窩從第一天起就沒用過，明明不會飛卻在三天後就懂得怎麼爬上他的床，弄到最後那個窩都不知被他放到哪兒。

算了，我想有些人天生就是一隻沒腳的鳥兒吧？他看著Neal在前面和售貨員熱烈地討論著款式和大小，最後決定還是不打擾他了。

或者是之前自己買的那個不夠好吧？他站在一旁靜心地等待著。

買了窩，Neal又在用品挑了一些奇怪的東西，不外乎就是些香薰蠟燭、漂亮的盒子或者餐具、還有些零食之類，一些Peter平時不會用到的東西。

排隊結賬時，Peter自然就拿出自己的信用卡，想要替他付錢，但Neal卻阻止了他。「這麼見外幹嘛呢？我付就好了。」他掏出自己的白金卡。

但光是瞄到那間銀行的標誌，Peter就知道自己明天又有功課要做了。

不是他信不過Neal，只是萬事都是小心為上比較好，只要他事先查過了，那麼以後就知道要怎麼避免別人來查。

買完東西，兩人順便在商場內的餐廳吃完午飯才離開，反正車子都泊在這裡了，他們也懶得走遠。

把最後一口巧克力慕斯送入口中，Neal終於能完成和Peter的午餐約會。

「這間餐廳不錯，下次可以再來。」他微笑，露出滿佈咖啡色斑點的門牙。

「嗯。」Peter坐在對面喝著咖啡，心裡知道他們從來都沒給對方承諾，因為承諾從不兌現。

能像現在這樣，一起吃個飯、喝杯咖啡，已經是他們最大的恩惠。

但Neal沒有察覺到Peter失落的表情，他只要一想到家裡某隻畜牲，即將永遠地困在他剛買的籠子，再不能夠跑出來阻礙他和Peter的約會時，他就想要放聲大笑了。

我就不信我治不了你！Neal扯起一個大大的笑容。

喝完咖啡，Peter看看手錶，發現已經差不多到了接孔雀的時間了，於是他喚來侍應，把賬單付了，就和Neal一起走到停車場。

「不需要跑這麼快啦！牠在獸醫裡安全得很。」Neal在他後面故意拖慢腳步，難道兩個人終於有機會獨處了，他才不要這麼快就要見到那畜牲。

但就算腳步拖得再慢，終有走到盡頭的一天，Peter打開車尾箱把剛才買回來的東西放進去，Neal斯然地打開副駕駛座的門。

「等等。」Peter連忙阻止他，「你今天可以坐後面嗎？Caffery一向習慣坐這兒的。」今天早上因為被他佔了自己的專屬座位，Peter看得出牠已經很不高興。

希望牠不要又來一齣離家出走的戲碼，這樣的人有一個已經夠煩了。

「但我也是一直坐在這裡啊！」Neal反駁。當然他是指他在當顧問的日子，但那才不過五年不是嗎？為什麼他不能坐這裡。

「我知道。」Peter為難地說，「但Caffery發起脾氣來可是很難應付的，就當是賣我一個人情，好嗎？」他懇求著，知道自己越可憐Neal就越容易答應。

所以我發脾氣就不難應付嗎？Neal扁嘴，卻不願意在這個時候為一隻不存在的生物和Peter鬥氣。反正籠子都買了，他就不信那畜牲還會有什麼能耐來跟他搶人，如果真的有，那他今天就自願睡客房！

「好吧。」他關上前座的門，一臉不憤地坐在後座。

\-----***-----

把孔雀接回家後，Peter自告奮勇地說要給Neal煮一頓晚餐，一下子就遛進了廚房。而Neal在另一邊亦興致勃勃地把今早買的一堆給孔雀玩的玩具拿出來，企圖把這該死的畜牲引入他今早買的籠子裡。

「甜心，乖乖啊，過來這邊好不好？你看看我手上有你最喜歡的玉米棒啊，乖乖，過來哥哥這邊～」Peter瞄一瞄在客廳拿著玩具很努力地引誘孔雀的Neal，一種溫暖的感覺悠然而生。

就像一家人。Peter帶著笑容一邊弄他的燉肉。

那個笑容正好被Neal看到了，他站起來，走到Peter後面，突然摟住他。

「我的樣子很可笑嗎？」他半撒嬌半嗔怒地問。

回來這麼久後第一次出現的笑容，竟然還是跟那畜牲有關，難道自己就一點都不吸引他嗎？

「不是，」Peter笑著答，順便吻了吻Neal的唇，「我只是很高興能看到你們能這麼融洽地相處。」虧他還一直擔心以Neal和Caffery這麼任性的性格，他們一定會相處不來呢。

Neal的臉泛紅，Peter為什麼忽然吻人家啊？自己又沒做什麼特別的事，只是想引那隻畜牲進籠子而已。

「我們當然能融洽相處啊，」他用高亢的聲線來掩飾自己的尷尬，「不過是一隻孔雀而已，沒什麼是我Neal Caffery搞不定的。」

「當然。」Peter溫柔的眼神都快要把Neal溶成一灘水了。

「晚，晚餐快要做好了吧？我去擺盤子！」為免自己出醜，Neal趕快逃離現場，而Peter只是在後面依舊笑著。

晚餐於是在沉默又尷尬的氣氛中渡過，期間Neal瞄了Peter好幾眼，想要確定自己是不是終於敲開了那個封閉五年的心房，還有今晚是不是終於能完成他在回來之後等了很久的激情之夜，但Peter只是依舊笑瞇瞇地吃著晚餐，不時跟他討論一些無關重要的話題，又不時摸一下孔雀的頭。

現在到底是怎樣啊？Neal心不在焉地撥弄著自己的餐點，一邊看著Peter和孔雀對話。

天知道在吃完晚飯後，他甚至自薦去洗盤子，自動把自己的身體洗得乾淨淨、香噴噴地坐在床上等Peter呢！但一到要關燈的時候，那隻該死的孔雀又跑上來搗亂。

「喂！」他對牠大叫了一聲，想要嚇走他。

不是給你買了個舒服的窩了嗎？不要走上來啊！

「沒關係啦。」Peter在一旁安撫他，「Caffery可能覺得這邊比較舒適，你不要生氣。」

他才不會不生氣呢！他的眼睛水汪汪的，像是快要被氣哭了。不過難得Peter今晚終於是抱著他睡，而不是那隻孔雀了，他才暫時不跟牠計較，哼！他躲在Peter的懷裡，沉沉地睡去。

\-----***-----

第二天，Neal一睜開眼，就馬上著手設計另一個計劃。

拜託，今天是自己回來後的第幾多個晚上？他才好不容易能和Peter睡同一張床！再這樣子下去Peter要等到什麼時候才會跟他做愛？要知道以前他們都是三日一小次、七日一大次的，現在他都快要悶出蟲了！都怪那隻該死的畜牲在這裡礙事！明明都給你買了窩了，那你就乖乖地睡‧在‧那‧兒‧啊！跑上我們的床幹嘛！他的目光越過中間的Peter，直瞪著另一邊還睡得香甜的孔雀。

啊該死的！憑什麼五年沒見的他要忍受這種待遇？自己明明是Peter的情人的說，自己明明是Peter追了六年的藝術大盜的說，自己明明就是這間房子的男主人的說！為什麼就一隻孔雀都可以贏過我！他留意到Peter要起來，於是一臉的殺意又突然轉變成無辜的表情。

「不繼續睡嗎？」Peter睡眼惺忪地問，順便一手把Neal擁入懷裡。

雖然兩人一雀睡在一張不夠五尺的床上的確有點擠，但果然擁著情人入睡的感覺是最舒服。

「睡不好。」Neal故作嗔怨地說了一句。

「睡不好也多睡一會兒，天還沒亮呢。」Peter溫柔地說，又順一下Neal突起的卷髮。

我的情人果然無論什麼時候都這麼迷人。他微笑。

「床很擠。」Neal抱怨一句。

「對不起，」Peter答，「但你總得給Caffery適應的時間。」就像他們現在一樣，不是嗎？

「難道就沒其他辦法嗎？」Neal問，「例如利用一些方法令牠盡快適應之類？」為什麼每次都只是等待？

「你可以試一下。」Peter說，「但我告訴你，人們的心有時候不是說要改變就改變得到，總有一點天生的習慣之類。」像你，像我，就連Caffery也一樣。

Neal只好沉默地閉上眼睛。

\-----***-----

那天早晨，Peter是被食物的香味薰醒的。

「Neal，你做早餐了嗎？」他迷糊地走下樓，看到Neal賢惠地在煮粥。

「對啊。」穿著圍裙的Neal轉身答到，「畢竟Peter要上班，總要你早起做早餐好像不太好。這是我旅行時學到的食譜，你嘗嘗看好不好？」他問。

「好。」Peter瞄一下Neal身後那黏糊糊的物體，帶點猶豫地說。

「放心啦，會很好吃的！」Neal咧嘴笑著。

煮完粥，Neal又從櫃子裡拿出一盒盒的穀物，準備給孔雀預備早餐。

居居一隻孔雀的早餐而已，沒什麼是我搞不定的啦！況且只要準備好這傢伙的三餐，Peter就會有多點時間陪我，哼！他把穀物依一比一的比例逐步倒進鋁盤，然後用湯匙把它們拌勻。

「好，吃吧。」他把鋁盤放在孔雀面前，但孔雀只是看了一眼，就轉身走開了。

Neal只好把孔雀捉回來，放在鋁盤面前，並面無表情地指著鋁盤，「吃。」

但孔雀這次卻用更快的速度逃走。

該死的！Neal拔腿就追。

於是這次當Peter梳洗完，換好衣服下來的時候，客飯廳就成了一片凌亂。

「你們在做什麼？」他大叫一聲，一人一雀於是各自在沙發上下停下來。

「是牠先開始的！」沙發上的Neal搶先大叫，「我不過是想叫牠吃早餐。」

而孔雀亦不甘後人地朝Neal大叫了一聲，然後無辜地向Peter展示自己漂亮的尾羽。

你賣什麼萌！Neal在心裡叫囂著。

「好了好了。」Peter越過禁區走到兩人所坐的沙發，「我大概知道發生什麼事了。Neal，很抱歉我沒告訴你，除非你以1：1：2：2：3的方式去調配穀物的話，Caffery是不會吃的。這是我的經驗之談。另外Caffery，Neal是客人，難得他決定做早餐給你吃，你就算不吃也不應該這麼無禮，知道嗎？」他坐在沙發上，把站在上面的Neal擁入懷裡，又從地上抱起Caffery。

「現在，握手言和。」他拉過Neal的手和孔雀的翅膀，想要把兩者拉在一起，但Neal卻後退了。

「怎麼了，Neal？」Peter問，拉著孔雀的手也停住了。

「我不要言和。」Neal小聲地說。

「為什麼？」這次輪到Peter的臉色變得嚴厲起來。

「因為我沒有做錯！」反正都說出來了Neal的膽子也大起來，「這不是你教我的嗎？只有做錯事的人才需要接受懲罰，才需要道歉！但今次明明是牠做錯啊！我好心地買睡覺的地方給牠、做早餐給牠吃，但牠一點都不領情，反而處處跟我作對！我沒錯，我不要言和！」他憤怒地說，還把臉轉到Peter看不到的地方。

「Neal，」Peter無奈地看他一眼，「你是成年人，何苦跟一隻孔雀鬧脾氣......」

枉他還以為這兩個傢伙能融合相處，到頭來原來什麼都沒弄好。

還領情呢，要說Caffery欠最多人情的人不應該是我嗎？這三年來都是我替牠準備早餐，帶牠看獸醫，還有在牠失蹤時把牠帶回家的。我都沒跟這傢伙計較，Neal又何必這麼執著呢？

「才不是鬧脾氣呢！」聽到這句話Neal更氣了，難得自己跟他講道理，他竟然以為我在鬧脾氣？

「Peter Burke，你沒搞錯吧？我可是你情人啊！而牠不過就是你的一隻寵物而已，改跟我同一個名字就算了，憑什麼還要我來遷就他？就是因為牠我們好幾個約會都沒去成！」那頓午餐、那場展覽、還有很多只要那隻畜牲不存在他們可以做的事！

「Neal，我沒要求你去遷就Caffery，但難得你回來，難道就不可以賣我個面子嗎？就當是為了我，讓我們好好相處一陣子，以免以後後悔，不好嗎？」Peter苦口婆心地說。

「如果你現在不答應我，今天，馬上就把這孔雀趕走，我保證你會由現在開始後悔！」Neal發脾氣上來可是沒人情講的。

兩人就這樣對視了一陣子。在那一瞬間，Neal多麼希望Peter會馬上把懷裡的孔雀丟出門，就算是說一句我今天就把牠送到SPCA都好。但Peter沒有，他只是抱著孔雀默默地走進廚房，把Neal剛才為孔雀預備的穀物倒掉，並依著比例重新調配好另一份早餐。

「Peter Burke，我恨你！」Neal含著眼淚衝出門。

\-----***-----

聽著越來越小的腳步聲，Peter 知道Neal已經走遠了。

關火，把快將煮好的糊狀物倒到碗裡，Peter 拿了個湯匙默默地坐椅子上吃早餐，無論旁邊的孔雀做什麼都沒理會。

明明，好不容易地，才回來一次的。他把糊狀物放進口中，味道在他口腔中散開來。

孔雀不解地歪著頭，又大叫了幾句，沒得到回應後最終也只好靜靜地在一旁吃早餐。

吃完早餐，Peter 把碗放到鋅盤裡，準備晚上一併來洗。孔雀又在廚房外面啄了啄，但依然沒吸引到主人的注意。

從自己的衣櫃裡隨手拿出一套西裝穿上，Peter 不經意看到Neal放在一旁的行李箱。明明都回來三天了，衣櫃裡卻連一件Neal的衣服都沒有。他苦笑，又在櫃子裡隨意地抽出一條領帶系上。

在浴室裡噴上用了很久的古龍水，Peter 對鏡裡的自己努力地扯起了一個笑容。他還有一整隊FBI等待他指揮，他必須堅強起來。他這樣對自己說，看到背後的Caffery在鏡子上的倒影。

在玄關的鞋櫃裡拿出一雙皮鞋，Peter 再次在鏡子面前審視自己的裝容。Neal已經再不受美國法警的監管，亦即是說除非他們收到Neal再次犯案的消息，否則以自己一人的力量是不能再捉住他的。

孔雀的叫聲再次在Peter 身旁響起，這次牠叫得特別大聲，特別響亮，為免Peter 看不到牠甚至輕輕地拍動自己藍色的羽毛，展開自己最顯眼的尾羽。於是Peter 只好跪下來，用他溫暖而巨大的手掌輕撫著孔雀的頭顱，小聲地說：

「對不起。」

\-----***-----

至於出走的Neal，心裡其實也不是好過的。

該死的Peter Burke你究竟在猶豫什麼啊？追上來啊！他沒走多遠腳步就慢下來了，還用耳朵留心地聽著家裡的腳步聲，想知道自己的情人有沒有追出來。

追上來啊！細心聽了一陣子卻還沒聽到腳步聲的他在心裡大叫，為什麼不追上來啊！追上來告訴我那藍色生物算得上什麼，自己比牠重要千萬倍啊！追上來啊！緩緩走過了一個又一個的街口，卻還是聽不到期待中的腳步聲，Neal終於放棄了。

什麼跟什麼？他邊走邊用力踢著路上的碎石。人家不過是走了五年而已，那隻藍色生物是什麼時候蹦出來的？居然還搶走了Peter 身邊的位置，牠知不知道自己花了多少時間才把這位置從El身上搶過來的！竟然夠膽鵲巢鳩占！他在心裡狠狠咬著牙。

可惡，Peter這傢伙，究竟知不知道自己是付出多大的努力，多少的計謀，才好不容易地從Mozzie身邊逃出來的？他究竟知不知道，一個潛在罪犯要走進那個他隨時會被逮捕的社區，是需要多大的勇氣？而就算面對著這種危險，自己還是勇敢地走進來了，來到自己的愛人面前了，但他卻連好好相處的時間都不想要！

他緊握拳頭，腦裡全是Caffery討厭的嘴臉。

一切都怪那該死的孔雀！他強忍著淚水，走到街角上站著。

虧人家本來還有一連串的計劃想要跟Peter 實行呢。現在？自己在環遊世界時的禮物沒送，買新衣服去旅行的計劃沒成行，就連想要好好地兩個人在床上談心事的機會都要被那該死的藍色生物阻撓！可惡的牠究竟想要什麼啊！明明自己已經很好心給牠買窩做早餐了！他拿出自己的手機看看時間，距離和Mozzie約定的日子只剩一天，他卻連一個回來後的深吻都沒拿到。

但隨著冷風吹過他的臉頰，被孔雀刺激的怒火亦漸漸冷靜下來，就算本來的計劃沒來得及實行都好，但既然自己難得回來，就最少必須要正式、高調地告訴那隻目中無人的藍色生物誰是這裡的男主人才行，不然下次Peter 無聊時不小心把哪個人帶回家，然後就被纏上了怎麼辦？這絕對、絕對不可以發生！想著，他堅定地朝另一個方向走去。

\-----***-----

深夜，Peter拖著疲乏的身軀回到家裡，下午的時候他已經打電話給Saunders 小姐要她幫忙照顧一下Caffery了。反正只要午餐時間一到，自己就算在家裡設多少重的圍欄都擋不住牠，還不如少花一點錢，讓牠在可接受的範圍裡走走更好。況且......

他站在自己的家門前呆望了一陣子，自己根本不想回到這個空無一人的房子。

認命地把鑰匙插入匙孔，轉動門把，本來以為只會聽到孔雀零星的拍翼聲的Peter對著家裡色情的氣氛打了個凸，濃烈的玫瑰精油的味道衝擊著他的味蕾，混沌的空氣又快要令他窒息。

「Neal？是你嗎，Neal？」他掩著口鼻，撥開濃霧嘗試衝進一切事情的根源──客廳，但正當他想把快要濃得薰死人的香薰精油機器關掉時，一個近乎全裸的Neal Caffery卻從廚房裡走出來。

「找我什麼事？」他全身上下只穿著那條Peter常用的圍裙，把背後的風光和性感的屁股都露出來了。

「我......」而Peter亦一如他所願的當場當機。

「如果覺得香薰太濃可以關掉一些哦。」他向後拗腰，一條媲美埃及妖后的曲線赤裸裸地展露在Peter面前，「今晚的晚飯是煎牛排伴黑松露汁伴意大利蕃茄沙律，還有自家製法式麵包和甜品哦。」他向Peter拋了個媚笑，又轉身走進廚房。

而Peter只能像機器人一樣依照Neal主人的命令，從客廳走到飯廳。

一份剛好七成熟、煎得香軟的牛排很快就放在Peter的面前，伴之以來的還有顏色鮮艷得像Neal的膚色的蕃茄沙律。不，應該說Neal的皮膚現在就好比那些爽脆的蕃茄，每咬一口都彷彿是要擠出水來，伴隨的還有那深淺分明的肌肉線條，害他的意識根本無辦法集中在面前的美食上。

「東西好吃嗎？」Neal一邊問一邊把沙律放入口中，那多餘的水份從他嘴角邊流出來，滋潤了Neal的嘴唇以外還遺留了一份誘人的香甜味。

該死的他現在只想把Neal捉過來狠狠地蹂躪他的唇，誰有空管食物是不是好吃？Peter含糊地應了幾句，一邊低頭對著自己的盤子猛吃。

怎麼還是這麼害羞啊？Neal蹺著二郎腳，歪頭想要清楚Peter的表情。自己都做到這個步驟了耶，剩下的只要Peter走上前來，把這多餘的裝飾弄掉就大功告成了。難得那隻藍色生物不在，這是大好機會啊。他故意地在Peter面前拉一拉自己的圍裙。

但眼見前菜都快吃光了，對面那個害羞的老男人還是對主菜興致缺缺的，Neal只好使出終極大絕招。

「牛排可以遲點兒再吃啦。」他放下刀叉，那彷如黑洞的身體逐漸逼近Peter。「難道你不好奇甜點是什麼嗎？」他一腳跨上Peter的身體，順便用雙臂把他牢牢扣住，「悄悄告訴你，」他把嘴巴伸到Peter耳邊輕輕吹氣，身體再次拗成那完美的弧度，「那是我本人特製，別個吃不到哦。」他用屁股輕輕磨擦著褲襠下的熱力來源。

「Neal，」Peter努力地想要為自己爭取一些呼吸的空間，奈何這不過是給機會Neal越黏越貼，「我有些事情想要跟你講清楚。」

今天早上他因為心情太差的關係所以沒弄清楚的問題，難得現在Neal回來了他終於有機會說了。

「但我今晚不想談話呢。」Neal繼續用臉頰蹭著Peter的，同時輕咬著他的耳垂，「除了呻吟聲以外我今晚什麼都不想聽到。」之後他用力對准Peter的脖子啾下去，如願地聽到Peter痛苦的呼吸聲。

敏感點沒變，太好了。Neal滿意地笑了，又把目標移向Peter的唇。

光是昨天的輕輕一點根本不夠看啦！他把唇湊上去，但Peter卻阻止了他。

「Neal，等等，我真的有事要跟你說。」他連忙用手掩著Neal的唇。

又等！都幾天了還等！Neal嘟著嘴唇，命令自己不要發脾氣。

反正只剩下一天時間了，而且照現在這個樣子，Peter一定會不好意思叫我把衣服換上，到時自己來這兒的願望就完成了！他想。

但Peter接下來的話卻狠狠地打破了他的計劃。

「Neal，對不起，」Peter內疚地說，「我不可以跟你做愛。」

「為什麼！」Neal的話衝口而出，「是因為那個Saunders小姐嗎？你有別人了嗎？」

不過五年而已，Peter的心卻已經換主了，他們不是說過要一生一世的嗎？

「什麼？當然不是。」Peter很訝異Neal還記得Saunders小姐，難道人和孔雀都一樣，對異性的外貌特別敏感嗎？

「我和Saunders小姐沒任何私人感情，只是Caffery近來在空閒時特別喜歡到她家玩，我們才開始有話聊。不過話回來這傢伙每兩、三個月就會轉一次地點，所以......這不是重點！」Peter趕緊在偏離話題前拉住自己，最近這幾個月來他發現只要他人一討論起自家的寵物自己就會沒完沒了。算了，還是趕快回到主題。「重點是：我知道你很難得才回來一次，亦明白你溜回來後被FBI或者其他執法機構發現的後果有多嚴重，但我不能因為你短暫的停留而改變我的......習慣。」他嘗試用一個殺傷力較低的詞語。

「做一次愛需要改變你多少習慣。」Neal小聲地說。

最多不就睡晚一點嘛！他保證，和他做完愛以後Peter會睡得更好！

「不是那種習慣。」Peter失笑，拜託讓他認真地說完好不好？「而是你走了以後，我在這五年以來養成的習慣。

FBI的工作固然很刺激，我亦很享受。但工作以外的我只是個平凡人。每天能夠安穩地吃一頓飯，睡個好覺，週末能輕輕鬆鬆地到商場買些日用品，健身，這就是我全部的生活。

記得當初你離開的時候你跟我說，你想到外面感受一下另一種不同的生活模式，你不想被困在紐約這個說精彩又算不上最精彩，說悠閒又算不上最悠閒的地方。我當然明白你的意思。但是，Neal……」Peter頓了一下，「你不能為了你的生活模式而強迫我去放棄我的。正如我五年前不能為了自己的私慾而要求放棄你的夢想一樣。你的翅膀是如此巨大，勉強把你困在籠子裡只會令你鬱悶死。但我沒有你的翅膀，你不可以要求一隻地上的生物陪你飛。」

「我從來都沒想過……」Neal想插話，但Peter卻不理他的意願繼續說下去。

「自從你回來的那天開始，我覺得自己簡直就像坐過山車。午飯時期前面的空椅子忽然有了人，晚上回家時會有人在門前迎接，早上就算晚點起來熱烘烘早餐也會自動出現。週末能夠兩人一起去約會，夜晚的時候床上亦會有另一個活生生的人可以摟抱著睡。這些不是我的生活，不是我這五年來的生活。」Peter的眼眶開始泛紅。

「這樣的生活不好嗎？」Neal問。他以為這都是Peter想要的。

「當然好。」Peter揉一下眼，「這五年來我一直盼望著能有這種生活，我多希望當初有強行把你留在身邊，這樣我就不用浪費這五年時間。但是我知道這種生活不會長久。正如你五年前決意要離開紐約一樣，這次你一樣會離開。你的行李箱只是個小小的手提行李，你的衣服全部都放在行李箱裡沒拿出來，你沒有自己碗筷和洗滌用品，老天我甚至沒你現在的電話號碼！五年來我們的通訊僅限於你三不五時不知道用哪個賬號傳送過來的電郵，和那些不知道哪兒來的預付手提電話。你要我不要去找你，我亦擔心FBI或者美國其他執法機構會透過我找到你，我們之間的聯絡少得可憐。」

「這又不是我想的。」Neal大聲地說。他也想兩人能常常見面，能像對普通情侶一樣通電話、約會、待在一起。但誰叫他們沒人願意放棄自己的工作和身份，所以才會弄成這樣嘛！

「但我已經習慣了！」Peter叫得比他更大聲，「不管我喜不喜歡都好，我習慣了。你不能夠要求我一下子去改變，更何況是在這種你隨時會走的情況下！」

「你又不知道我什麼時候離開。」Neal扁嘴。雖然他本來是預定明天就走啦，但如果Peter真的想他留下來的話，他都可以再留一兩個星期的。

但Peter只是回他一個苦笑。「三天也好，一星期、兩星期、甚至四年也罷，你總要離開的不是嗎？不論時間長短，你只是不能永遠留在同一個地方。」雖然不想承認，但這是他最愛Neal的部份──讓他記起自己某程度上失去了的心靈上的自由。

Neal沒答話，因為這也是他早就明白的事實。

但他又能怎樣做？要放棄自己的生活嗎？還是要Peter放棄他的？

經過一陣令人窒息的沉默，Neal慢慢地從Peter身上站走來，往樓梯走去，「我想你現在沒心心情吃甜點，我先去換衣服。」他背對著Peter，影子少了往昔的驕傲。

「我去洗碗。」Peter也站起來，把桌上的餐具疊好。

「哪Peter，」臨上樓之前，Neal回頭問了一句，「你真的覺得我不能永遠停留在同一個地方嗎？」

「這個答案，你不是比我更清楚嗎？」Peter的聲音從廚房徐徐飄進Neal的耳朵。

\-----***-----

「喂，Mozzie，是我。」

「之前你提的那份在慕尼黑的生意，我決定不做了。」  
  
「佛羅倫斯的都是。」

「沒什麼，只是想在紐約多待一陣子。」

「不是，我沒被捉。」

「什麼？不去不去。」

「我沒事，紐約這邊很安全，況且還有Peter在。」

「我不知道。」

「我說了我不知道，有新消息我再找你。再見。」

\-----***-----

昨晚是Peter五年來睡得最不安穩的夜晚，他不知道自己昨晚為什麼會對Neal說出這種說話，他更不知道Neal聽了以後有什麼反應。老天爺他甚至不敢在主睡房睡，反而是乘Neal去洗澡的時候偷偷地把自己的睡衣和日用品拿到客房，然後在客房窩囊地睡了一晚。

幸好這棟房子有兩間房！他顫顫驚驚地走下樓梯。

如果他昨晚沒聽錯的話，那Neal昨晚應該沒離開，但作為全世界最了解Neal Caffery的警察，Peter Burke亦明白只要Neal想走，就沒任何人可以阻止他離開。無論你手上是不是擁有全世界最難解的鎖，捉住Neal Caffery的辦法永遠只有一個，引誘他自投羅網，然後誠心向上帝祈禱他在這裡住得舒服，否則你只會一次又一次的失望。走到樓梯底時一陣熟悉的煙肉慢慢飄進Peter的鼻腔，於是繃緊的神經終於可以鬆一口氣。

沒走，很好。

在外面深呼吸了幾下，Peter才鼓起勇氣走進廚房。但見Neal還是穿著昨天的圍裙──當然這次裡面總算有再穿衣服──手裡拿著昨天用過的鍋鏟，賢慧地煮早餐。

「Neal？」他叫道。

「Peter？早晨。」Neal微笑著轉過身，「早餐快好了，你要先去換衣服嗎？」

「需要我幫忙嗎？」Peter小心亦亦地問。

「我想我能搞定幾隻雞蛋還有香腸的。你先去忙吧。」說罷，Neal就轉過身繼續煮菜了。

於是Peter只好無奈地上樓。

再次穿著整齊以後，早餐已經預備好放在桌子上了。幾塊斑戟還有雞蛋和香腸在碟子上組成了好看的圖案，旁邊還有他最愛喝的黑咖啡，令Peter一下子就忘記了昨晚的事情。他滿意地坐在桌子旁邊把荷包蛋切開，連著蛋汁把蛋白和香腸放進口中，才想起廚房裡還有個忙碌的身影。

「Neal，你不出來吃早餐嗎？」他對著廚房叫道。

「我把這個處理好就來。」Neal說，不知道在廚房弄什麼。

再吃一口蛋後，Peter終於忍不住了。不是才剛煮了早餐嗎？難道他打算就這樣就離開？至少也先陪他吃完這頓再走啊！於是他走進廚房。

「Neal，盤子遲點再洗吧，先出來吃......」但當他一走進廚房，卻見到Neal手忙腳亂地不知道在拌什麼。

「大麥兩碗，小麥一碗，不對，好像是大麥一碗小麥兩碗啊，我上次為什麼不把它抄下來......」Neal嘀嘀咕咕地不知道在說什麼。

「要幫忙嗎？」Peter走到他後面輕輕地說。

Neal被Peter嚇了一大跳，他掩著自己的胸口，喘著氣：「Peter，嚇死我了。怎麼了早餐不好吃嗎？不好吃我再煮別的......」

「早餐很好吃。」Peter連忙打住他，「我進來只是想看看你這裡有什麼需要幫忙，現在看來......」他掃一下面前的碗子，「你是在做Caffery的早餐嗎？」

他們不是勢不兩立的嗎？為什麼今天他又為牠做早餐？方便下毒？

「才，才沒有這回事！」Neal尷尬地大叫，「我這輩子最討厭那隻藍色生物了，怎麼可能幫牠做早餐？我不過看到Peter每天要應付那麼多罪犯，還要為這東西準備三餐這麼辛苦才想幫Peter手，卻不記得了比例……」他懊惱地看著桌面上的凌亂。

「我來吧。」Peter輕鬆地收拾好桌上的東西，又把Caffery的鋁盤拿過來，重新調配好份量。

Neal在後面看著他的動作，細心地在腦裡記錄著不同材料的份量。然後他跟著Peter，走到Caffery面前。

「來吃早餐囉。」Peter蹲下來對Caffery說，而Neal亦跟著他蹲下來。

因此當Peter再起來時，他的頭不小心和Neal相撞了，他痛苦地掩著額頭，Neal已經一臉緊張地看著他了。

「對不起Peter，你的頭痛不痛？我去拿藥！」之後他就轉身走了，但Peter卻拉住了他。

「我沒事，只是撞了一下而已。」他說，「我們來吃早餐吧。」

兩人就這樣沉默地吃著早餐，Neal不敢肯定Peter是不是真的沒事所以不敢出聲，而Peter卻擔心著這一頓是不是將會成為兩人最後的一頓飯，幸好Neal先開口了。

「對了Peter，我今天打算出去買點東西，你一個人吃午飯可以麼？」他小心亦亦地問。

Peter抬頭看著他，不敢確定他是真的出去買東西還是準備離開，但最終他還是點點頭。反正自己已經一個人吃了整整五年的午飯了，這兩天以來的相處對他來說其實更像一個夢吧？最終還是要醒來的。

「這個，我黃昏左右就會回來了，所以Peter記得回來吃晚飯哦！」Neal知道他誤會了，連忙說。

直至現在他才發現，Peter在他身邊是多沒安全感。他明明沒打算離開，但Peter已覺得他會離開了。

「你要回來吃晚飯？」Peter有點驚訝地說。他還以為……

「沒錯啊！我不止要回來吃晚飯，還會回來煮。」Neal說，「所以請Peter今晚早一點回家好嗎？」

畢竟前兩天，Peter可是爽約了呢。他有點擔心。

「當然！我當然會！」Peter迫不及待地答。

太好了，他沒打算離開，他還會在這裡多留一晚！

「那就這麼說定了！」Neal微笑，然後繼續吃他的早餐。

\-----***-----

早餐過後，Peter就準備出門上班了。

「等等！」依舊穿著便服的Neal連忙從廚房走出來，Peter轉頭看著他，但他只是像個小媳婦般認真地幫他整理好衣領和袖子。

「好了，再見。」他在Peter的臉上吻了一下，溫柔地說，「一路順風哦。」

Peter的臉微紅，這個情景和他夢中想像的實在太像了，Neal像個家庭主婦一樣在門口前為他整理領帶，然後他倆就接吻說再見。但Neal Caffery像是個這樣的人嗎？所以他從沒奢望過自己的夢想會實現，偏偏現在的自己卻離它這麼近。

「謝謝，你也是。」他最後只好說，然後就連忙穿上皮鞋走了。

而Neal只是在門口看著他離開，一點都不認為自己做了什麼奇怪的事。

\-----***-----  
晚上，Peter Burke家

Peter小心亦亦地打開家門，擔心著裡面可能會發生的怪事。

如果Neal像昨天這樣，半裸著在家裡等他，他該怎麼辦？他把頭慢慢伸入屋內，在沒聞到怪味和沒看到奇怪的燈光之後靜悄悄地走進屋內。

幸好，他鬆了一口氣，又踏了一隻腳進去。但就在這個時候，Neal卻從廚房走出來了。

「Peter你回來了！」他穿著圍裙──很好，下面有衣服──高興地說，「我今天做了你最愛的之芝士焗龍蝦哦，再等五分鐘就有得吃了。」

Peter禮貌地笑了一下，然後到房間換衣服。

等到他穿著便服下來的時候，一頓精緻的晚餐已經被放到桌面上，周圍當然少不了紅酒杯、無數的餐巾和爉燭。他走到自己的位置上坐下來，用心地去回想Neal之前教過他，正確的餐巾擺法，然後害怕地坐原位。

「好了可以吃了！」Neal把手上的鋁盤放到Caffery平時吃飯的位置，然後脫下圍裙走出來。他身上已換上一套簡單的便服，儘管看起來家常卻完美地闡釋了自己自豪的身材，然後他坐到Peter旁邊的位置，在Peter注視的目光下把餐巾收入自己的脖子。

「Neal你幹嘛……」Peter驚訝得說不出話來，印象中的Neal從來都不會做出這種不優雅的舉動。對一個就連吃蟹都是用夾子吃的人，他從來就沒期待過Neal會陪他一起坐在海邊，不顧形象地吮蟹腳，雖然這算是他其中一個和情人有關的夢想，但現在……

「吃飯啊！」Neal卻不覺得自己在做什麼奇怪的事，「人家今天可是做了龍蝦呢，不這樣的吃的話會弄髒衣服的。」

於是一時間，Peter也找不到反駁的理由。於是他只好學Neal一樣，把餐巾收到脖子裡。

一頓晚飯就這樣平靜地結束了，就連Caffery也沒在他身邊吵鬧。而就在Peter洗完碗，沖過澡，走到沙發上坐下來後，Neal卻捧著一盤爆米花在他懷裡坐下來了。

「啊！」他的腳不小心掃到坐在下面的Caffery，牠大叫了一聲以示不滿，但他卻沒理會牠。

Peter用手輕撫了一下Caffery的頭以示安慰，又一手把Neal擁入懷裡。他把搖控器拿過來，溫柔地問他要不看別的節目，因為他知道Neal從來都不愛陪他看棒球賽。

「就這裡好了。」Neal答，又拿了幾圓爆米花放進口裡。

於是兩人又就這樣靜靜地看著，Peter開始有點懷疑這是不是又是自己另一個夢境，他一直都希望Neal能陪自己看一場棒球賽，就算是在電視機前也可以。

比賽完結之後，Peter又問他要不要換過一個台，但Neal只是默默地看著螢光幕，對內容好像一點都不在意。無論如何，Peter又換了一個電影台，上面正上映著這一季的最新猛片。太好了，他想，他記得Neal喜歡看電影。

但這個時候Neal卻開口了。

「Peter，我有件事想問你，可以麼？」

「你問。」Peter答。

「如果我告訴你最近這兩星期我都沒離開紐約的打算，你今晚會不會和我做愛？」Neal說，表情認真得可怕。

「Neal，這和你什麼時候走沒關係……」Peter答，他只是不想兩人的關係建立在性愛和一夜情之上。但Neal卻搶著開口：「但你也知道我不可能不走，全國的FBI和國際刑警都在找我，如果我留在同一個地方太久，我會有危險。」

他不是不想留下，他只是不可以。

Peter苦笑了一下，想告訴他這不是事實，因為只要你不要再犯事，那麼無論是FBI還是國際刑警都沒理由捉你。只是他又不忍心，不忍心看著這無腳的鳥兒被折斷牠唯一能夠飛翔的羽翼，於是他只好退一步，轉過身來壓在他身上。

「那麼好吧，如果這是你想的話……」他在三天後第一次吻住他。

性愛的過程和Neal想像中的沒什麼不同，雖然年事已高但Peter依然是這麼勇猛，他在他懷中叫喊著，享受著，直至一次又一次的高潮把兩人都掩沒，最後他躲在Peter懷裡喘息著，而Peter則靠著沙發背，輕輕地喘息。

「這樣就可以了吧？」他問，右手不捨得地掃過Neal已經凌亂的頭髮。他又將會再一次失去他，再一次……

「嗯。」Neal點頭。

Peter輕吻著他的頭髮，努力地嘗試著把今晚的事記入腦海裡面，因為他知道過了今晚之後，Neal就要離開，離開他的世界……

「Peter。」Neal突然開口了。

「怎麼了寶貝？」他問。

「只是想告訴你我今天去買了自己的洗滌用品和碗筷了，外面雖然沒什麼特別的圖案和花紋，但請你不要丟掉它們。」

「嗯。」他答，繼續回想著剛才的情況。

「還有，那手提行李箱我也打開了，裡面沒什麼衣服因為本來我並不打算在這裡留這麼久，但現在……」Neal頓了一下，繼續說：「可以請你明晚陪我一起去買衣服嗎？」

買衣服？Peter奇怪，手上的動作亦停了下來。

「還有，我問過Mozzie，他說擁有一個固定的手提電話號碼比較危險，所以不建議我轉用。但最後我還是說服了他說每三個月會轉一次，以後我每次轉時都會告訴你新的電話號碼的，那樣你就隨時都可以找到我了。」

手提電話？Peter起身望著Neal，但Neal的目光依然黏在一片漆黑的螢光幕上。

之後他轉頭，和Peter四目交投。

「Peter，我知道和我在一起你過得很不容易，亦知道你很期望擁有一個正常的情人。但很抱歉，你知道我從來都不是一個正常人，我暫時真的沒辦法拋棄外面的一切陪你留在紐約。但我只是想你知道，你永遠會是我心中的第一名，為了你我甚至可以放棄整個世界，或者我現在還做不到，但請你給我一點時間，我保證我一定會做到的，可以嗎？」他眼泛淚光。

他可以為了Peter不和那隻孔雀鬥氣，可以為了Peter延長他在紐約的行程，甚至可以為了Peter在家裡乖乖做一個小媳婦，所以請你，請你在這件事上面，容許我任性一下吧。

「Neal……」Peter被感動得無話可說，他想不到Neal竟然願意為他犧牲這麼多，想不到他甚至願意為了自己放棄自己一直嚮往的自由。他突然間覺得很內疚，因為他竟然為了這麼小的事而無視他對他的感情。

「我很抱歉，這些我沒都發現……」他對他說。

「沒關係Peter，」Neal安慰他，「我明白你有你的憂慮，但我只是想告訴你一件事。Peter，我愛你，我真的很愛你，所以請你不要再擔心我是不是會一去不回了好嗎？」因為這裡永遠是他的家。

「好的，Neal。好的。」Peter答應他，「我都一樣，我很愛你。你永遠會是我心裡面的第一名。」

「我知道。」Neal微笑。兩人的唇再一次接上了，Peter擁著Neal，心中的空虛終於被填滿了。

「啊！」此時，他們旁邊的Caffery卻突然間叫了一聲。

「閉嘴。」Peter對牠說，「爸爸和媽媽現在要做正事。」

媽媽？Neal心裡有點不是滋味，但很快就因為Peter的吻而忘記了。  
~完~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 依家睇返自己十幾年前寫既文，雖然都仲係覺得好可愛，但同時亦都覺得內容好幼稚⋯⋯


End file.
